The gene for familial Alzheimer's disease has been identified for the three major families I have been following. I have continued longitudinal data collection, expansion of pedigree information and recrutiment of additional family members, as well as counseling of numerous families some followed since 1977. Collaborations have also continued. In September 1993, we started admitting family members with the collaboration of Trey Sunderland, M.D., NIMH. Emphasis will now be to compare longitudinal study findings, for example LP's PET, infusions, and psychological testing, with DNA findings. A presymptomic testing projection is being considered.